The Dead That Walks
by Giovanni Parra
Summary: Tune in for more episodes,this story is a Work-In-Pogress


(Work In Progress,If you want to see further episodes,tell me and Ill make more!)

The Dead That Walks

Before you start spamming my Twitter,Facebook, BookFace,Instagram, TwitchTV,Vine, ,andstart filling up papers to sue me,I'm going to tell you,this is NOT related in any sort related to The Walking Dead franchise or Video Games and Series and stuff like that,so,now to story.  
Well,yes this story is in third person POV,but I get to tell my thoughts and feelings ok?So,I have a Girlfriend,she dies I start rampaging,zombie apocalypse,Best friend dies,survivors and I find a dog which will follow me for the rest of my life,THE END!ROLL CREDITS!Wait,what?You're telling me I just spoiled the whole story for you?You probably went to the end first anyways to see how it ,Ill make a detailed story,just because YOU asked me to,ok?

Chapter 1  
Day 1

"Noodles!Noodles!"he said,  
Guy:WOA!WOAH!Who the F**k gave them permission to get Morgan Freeman as my narrator?

Guy 2:Me.  
Guy:YOU'RE FIRED  
Guy 3:Woah woah who gave YOU the permission to fire HIM?  
Guy 4:Me  
Guy 3:YOU'RE FIRED!  
Guy: Waw,seariusly,Mindf**king Guyception?Whatever,Back to story!

He had just came from Kansas and his dog wasn't used to the weather here at Canada,he would always run to hot places,inside,and stuff like ha-

Jake:YESSSS!My name!FINALLY REVEALED!  
Narrator:SHUT UP!

Jake had come to Canada because his Girlfriend had come to finish school,his best friend, Phelix,still lives back at Kansas.

Jake:I don't know what he found so interesting about that place,he just,didn't want to leave.  
Narrator:Shut up  
Jake:Fine

Jake's girlfriend was Maya and was a cute,smart girl with glowing brown hair,her eyes,blue like the night sky,and her skin was as touching a pillow made of skin!

Jake:WOAH!Dude this is a action packed movie!Not a Romance movie!  
Narrator:ok!

She was studying at the University Of Toronto,as a an engineer,in the other side,Jake was all about Architecture,building and 3D models and stuff like that,but he had already gotten a College Degree last year.

Jake:I feel so proud of myself!

Jake was waiting for Phelix to get his ass up and do something and Maya to finish school which would take another year."Ah...I can wait..."he whispered to heard someone call him,it was Phelix,"Hey dude,turn on the TV!"  
"What happened?"  
"TURN ON THE FUCKING TV!"  
"Ok ok,"  
He ran to the living room,Noodles behind him,he turned on the Plasma,on the screen was a woman,saying,"...Viewer Discretion advised..."  
Jake saw one man walking in an odd way towards a house,they're was kids,the kids were holding the camera,they saw the man scream in agony.

Jake:Like a ZAMBIE!  
Narrator:Yes,like a zo-wait a zambie?What kind of zombie is that?  
Jake:Don't worry thats how I call MY zombies.

The kids screamed,"DAD!" A tall man came from the house and aproached the man,"Get away from my kids!"the man screaming jumped at the father of the kids and took a chomp at him,quickly the father turned like the other and ran to the turned off the telivision,"Do you think this is the beginning of that show,The Walking Dead?"

Jake:THATS why I named the book,The Dead That Walks!

Chapter 2

"I...guess you can say that."said Phelix,"Like a ZOMBIE APICALYPSE!"  
"Yeah yeah!"screamed Jake.  
"That sucks."  
"Dude,I have to get Maya and show her this."  
"Ok."  
"Gotta go PEACE!"  
"PEACE!"  
He turned of his AiPhone,the latest Genaration.

Jake:I was SOOO exited when I got that phone!  
.Cares!  
Jake:If nobody cares,nobody would be READING this by now!  
Narrator:why  
Jake:Because this is MY story!

He went on his knees and told Noodles,"I will be back in a minute,just gonna get your mother ok?"he got up back again and got his car keys,he walked out of the house worriedly,that something might happen to ran back and opened the door,"You're coming too!"he told Noodles and she ran for the car like a rocket!

Jake:She LOOOVED car trips!

Jake opened the door so Noodles could go in and then,HE got in,he got his keys and put them in the Key Hole.

!No!...Thats what SHE said!Aww crap I couldn't resist the temptation!

He twisted the key and the car turned on,he had low on gas,"Ok I'm going to get some Gas first,"he thought to himself.

Jake:you can read MINDS?  
Narrator:thats my whole job!  
Jake:ok what am I thinking now?  
Narrator:You are thinking of,"Which part of the story should I interrupt?"  
Jake:Ah DAÑIT!

He deove for a couple minutes in the streets of beatiful,peaceful,Canada.  
He got to Gas station,he got off his black car and went to the front desk,"20 on-"he noticed noone was started barking wildly,Jake got out of the little building and looked around for anybody and suddenly felt something pulling him,"AHH!" He fell straight to the floor and saw a woman with a rotted face and a missing panicked,Noodles jumped off the car and knocked the thing out,Jake ran to the car and went towards the zombie and squashed it,"That should leave the fucker dead."he said

Jake:Woah!WOAH! Author, watch yo language!

He got off and went back in,he was going to turn on the gas hose on No.15,the Staff's door was jammed,he looked at Noodles,which was a Yorkshire Terrier,he grabbed her and put her in a hole,"Grab those keys."he let her go,she got the keys and was about to give them to her and the keys just fell back again,she went down again and got them again,and dropped them again,she lifted them and threw them and missed,she went got them and took them and Jake stretched out this time to grab them.

Jake:MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

Jake got them and got Noodles and ran to the car and parked in No.15 and turned on the Emergency Switch and flicked it connected the hose to the car and called Maya.  
"Maya?"  
"Jake?"  
"Maya I have to te-"  
"Jake,Im in the middle of a CLASS!"  
"Yes yes I know but this is important...you know that series that we used to watch alot back at Kansas?"  
"The Walking Dead?"  
"Yes!"  
"What about it?"  
"Its Happening!"  
"This isn't funny if you're trying to prank me!"  
"I'll explain everything when I get there!"  
"Wait,wha-"  
Jake turned the phone off.  
Jake got the hose off the car and got on the car and set Noodles started driving to Maya's University.

Jake:Did you know she studied at The University of Toronto?  
Narrator:YES!Now,SHUTUP!

He was taking a couple of minutes because of all the traffic,he noticed at one point the traffic stopped completely,he decided to walk instead."Noodles,come here!"she came into Jake's arms.

Jake:Thats. What. She.  
SAID!

He ran with Noodles on his left hand and his phone on the other,he saw an officer,the officer asked,"Where are YOU going?"  
"Over there."Jake answered.  
"I'm afraid you can't do that!"  
"My GIRLFRIEND'S over there!"  
"Well,too bad."  
"Haha.I know!"  
He gave a step back and faked a turn and flinged a fist at the officer's ran for his life,Noodles was scared crapless,he kept running with an angry officer on his tail,he got to a taxi and got in,"UNIVERSITY OF TORONTO!"  
"Ok,your word is my order."  
"JUST GO!"  
The taxi stepped on the petal,leaving the officer behind.

Jake:HAHA!I remember that part!But I didn't have Noodles on my left it was on my right DUMBASS!

The driver of the cab looked at Jake,blankly,and opened his mouth,as to talk,but quickly shut noticed the driver wanted to say something,"Uhh...so...how are you doing?"Jake said friendly.  
" actually,not bad."  
"Do you...uhh...want to say anything?"  
The driver stopped the car.

Jake:Yeah,Yeah!I remember this part!I thought he was going to rape me!

He looked at Jake blankly and talked,"Do you think that's a good way to sta-" the front window of the cab broke and one of the things that attacked him back at the Gas Station grabbed the driver,"AHHH!HELP ME!"the driver got up to stop the thing,he saw it was going for a bite and Jake punched cab tried to open a compartment,he opened it,he got a gun and shot.

Jake:BUT,not neccessarily GOT him!

The driver missed,he dropped the gun,Jake saw the gun drop,he turned up to see the driver and saw that he was bleeding a whole puddle through his eyes into the Cab seat,the creature turned his head."OH SHIT!" He screamed,he ran out of the door,he had an idea.

Jake:yup I was going to outrun it get the gun and shoot him on the face

He ran,the zombie fallowed him,slowly,he wated until he was going to jump at him,in a couple seconds the thing jumped,Jake moved out of the way and ran to the other side.

Narrator:how can you even SURVIVE a JUMPING zombie?  
Jake:Because...Im Batman.

He stopped nerviously and opened the car door and saw the driver,he got a flashback,he saw the driver get bit,over and over,he saw the creature sinking his teeth in his neck over and over like a scratched CD.

Jake:No comment...Like,so you want ME to say something funny about that?  
job.  
Jake:What the FUDGEBARS!Thats RHINOCRAP!YOU GUYS ARE SICK!  
Gio:Whoa Whoa,no no you don't have to,who told you that?  
Jake:HIM!  
Gio:You're FIRED,NARRATOR!NowJake is the new narrator!  
Jake:YESSSSSS!

Jake snapped out of the horrible vision,he stretched his right hand to get the gun,suddenly,something rawred loudly,the cab driver's body came to life,"AHHH!"screamed Jake and jolted up,he hit himself with the car roof,Noodles was behind of cab driver's body was stuck with the seat reached for the gun,"Yesss. .It."He said between breathes,his heart pumping at his limits,he had the black pistol and pointed it at the driver.  
"You were a cool guy..."  
He pulled the trigger to take him out of his misery.

Chapter 3

He hold the bloody gun in his hand,he was traumatized for life.

Jake:Wait,if I'm telling MY own story,why do I use him and he and stuff?  
Gio:Because its a writing rule,you can't change the POV in the middle of the STORY!  
Jake:You also can't do change the mood!  
Gio:Yeah,but...AH SCREW IT!  
Jake:HaHA BURRRRRRRN!  
Gio:Dude,it's cause I'm trying to be unique...  
Jake:You suck at it,then...

He walked out of the car,his eyes open,full of trauma,  
"Holy crap!"he screamed,Noodles started scratching the window of the backseat,  
"Noodles!"he said between breathes,he walked up to the door and opened it,Noodles ran carefully walked up to the front of the car,he saw the two corpses looking for him,one spotted him,the farthest shot the corpse,it was still moving."AHHHHHH!" He panicked,now the TWO corpses were after him,he shot one of them a couple times.

Jake:When I mean COUPLE I mean like...a WASTE of ammo.

The corpse finally fell to the ground,but he still had one more to kill,he aimed at its right eyeball,ready to shoot,he pulled the trigger and he knew he was in deep shit,he ran out of AMMO!He ran to the other side of the yellow cab,he opened the door,but,it was locked,he reached into the broken window and opened Jake took out his arm again,he was bleeding badly,he got cut,"Oh crap!Oh craaaaaaaap!" The zombie was getting closer.

Jake:Wait,I can use "Zombie",right?  
Gio:Yes.  
Jake:Ok,because its not a descriptive word.  
Gio:Yeah,I know,continue please.  
Jake:Okie Dokie!

He opened it,he grabbed the dead cab's body,"Ok,come on!"he whispered,  
He pulled him out,the reanimated body was really close now,Jake had the body in his hands,he thought quickly,not clearly in fact,he threw the cab's body at the dead called out for Noodles,"NOODLES GET YOUR DOGGY BUTT OVER HERE!"  
Noodles cam out of below the cab,she made a sad expression,"No,you're not on trouble!"he told her,he smiled,Noodle barked in a happy got on,Jake closed the cab door and stepped the pe-mpfffffff crunch crunch mpffffff.

Jake:Oh,sorry,I was eating a sandwich.

Noodles got on, Jake closed the cab door and stepped on the pedal,on the path to Maya's made it to the University,there was no parking,so he had to park at the end,he opened the car door,he hold Noodles in his left hand,he closed the door with his right,he jogged across the parking ,was in such a hurry to get Maya that it seemed the jog across the parking lot was going to take for finally,made it,at the front door of the Canadian University,he opened it,he walked pass a security guard,"Hey,sir,you can't pass without a visitor pass!"Jake kept walking,"HEY!YOU CAN'T PASS!"Jake saw the security guard started jogging for Him,he started running,he screamed"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"Noodles started barking at the ,Maya was studying for a test she heard the sound of footsteps getting closer quickly,then,she heard a scream,"YOU TOO SLOOW!"she immediately recognized the voice,she sighed,"Jake,what are we going to do with you?"and she proceed to ran passed the room,"MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maya lifted her head and blushed,all her classmates were staring at her,her teacher frowning at got up,"WHAAAAAAAT DO YOU WANT?"Jake went inside,"Where are you?Oh!There you are!" He ran to her,"uh-"Jake said before the teacher interrupted her,"Excuse me,who are you?"  
"I'm JAKE!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I need to excuse Maya!"  
"No!She is in a middle of a class!"  
"TOO BAD!" He grabbed Maya and pulled her to the classroom's pulled Maya to the front door,and exited," .You DOING?"she asked.  
"I'll tell you in the car."  
They made it to the cab and Jake opened pulled back,"WAIT WHAT?THATS NOT YOUR CAR!"  
"I know,but..."  
" .You STEAL this vehicle?"  
"NO!NO!The owner of this car got bitten by a reanimated body!"  
"What?"  
Noodles,started barking,wildly,at something behind Maya,Jake looked behind her,"You don't believe me?Ha!Just turn around,I'll wait in the car,"he opened the door and sat down,Maya rolled her eyes and turned around,she saw a body walking at her,it made a grunt sound,the thing had half it's body torn."What the hell?"she looked at it more closely, it stared at her in the eyes,"UGHHHHH!AHHHHHHH!"Maya screamed,  
"Better get in!"he told her.  
"PUT THE LEG ON THE METAL!"  
She ran to the other side,opened the door,and sat down,NEARLY sitting on Noodles.

Jake:NEARLY?MORE LIKE SHE DID!

She threw Noodles aside,"Hey!Watch it!Don't do that to my dog!"Jake said  
"JUST DRIIIIIIVE!"  
"Ok Ok!"  
Jake stepped the pedal and steered the car,he made a loop  
"What are you doing?"  
"Being your Guardian Angel!"  
Maya saw what he meant,then she heard a thud,  
"TAKE THAT ZAMBIEEEEEEEEE!"  
Jake screamed.  
Maya just stared in front of her in shock.

Chapter 4

"So..."  
"Don't TALK to me!"  
"Hey...I know you're mad at me,but..."  
"But WHAT?You decide to take me out of school just because you couldn't wait for me?You could've at LEAST gotten a Visitor Pass!"  
"Sorry,I was in kind of a hurry..."  
"By the time I come back,I'll be kicked out..."  
"There is NO coming back!Can't you see we are in the middle of an APOCALYPSE?"  
"What?"  
"This is the last chapter in the BIBLE!ITS THE END!Its JUDGEMENT DAY!The day God comes down to earth and decides who stays to suffer the APOCALYPSE and who goes to HEAVEN!"  
"You saw The Walking Dead again didn't you?"  
"NO!NOT AT ALL!I ACTUALLY READ THE BIBLE!"  
"Wait,I thought you weren't in an OFFICIAL religion!"  
"No I told you I was born in an unofficial REGION!"  
"Haha!Really FUNNY!TAKE ME HOME!"  
"Haha!Thats funny because you LIVE WITH ME!"  
"So?"  
"I dont know.I was trying to prove something..."  
"Haha!Yeah!Jake the Funny One!You know WHAT,Jake?  
"What?"  
"NOW I KNOW WHY MY FRIENDS WERE TELLING ME I COULD GET A BETTER BOYFRIEND!"  
Jake stopped the car,  
"Wha-what?"  
"Uh..."  
Jake broke into tears,  
"You went TOO low!"  
"Im so-"  
"I saw a man get bitten in the NECK,one of those THINGS almost BIT me!Also,my FERRARI,what happened to my Ferrari,hand?I don't know!I LEFT IT BECAUSE I WAS IN TRAFFIC AND I WANTED TO GET HERE QUICK-"  
Jake breathe deeply and finished,  
"TO GET YOU ON TIME BEFORE YOU GOT BIT BY THOSE THINGS!"  
"Im sorry,Im-Im just a little stressed..."  
"Get the FUCK out of the car NOW!"  
"Co-come on Jake you now I love you!"  
"Oh,NOW you love me!Whats up with the 'I dont want to talk to you' eh?"  
"You know what Jake,I couldve dated RODRICK!"  
"How DARE you say that!?"  
"Its a free country!BITCH!"  
" went loooooooow!"

Jake:Rodrick. .Kid! Though he was rich so he got all the ladies!

Maya opened the door,"WELL IM GLAD I DID BECAUSE YOU CAN KISS THIS BOOTY GOODBYE!"  
Jake opened the door,"Maya!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Are you really?"  
"YOU'RE the one who got mad!"  
"I know!But you just took it TOO far!"  
"Also,YOU are the one who took it too far!"  
It started raining.  
"I hate you!"  
"I LOVE you!"  
Jake kissed her,she went with the flow.

Jake:Get it?Get it?  
Gio:No.  
Jake:She WENT with the flow?Its RAINING FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
Gio:Ooooooooooh!  
Jake:Facepalm,Facepalm everywhere

After a couple of seconds kissing,Jake felt a liquid coming out of Maya's mouth,he raised his hand and felt his lip,he saw what was in his finger,it was blood,Maya was bleeding.  
"MAYA!"Jake screamed,Maya's body fell to the ground making a thud sound,Jake looked up to see that Maya was bitten by a zombie,it stared at Jake.  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"he screamed.  
He stepped closer to the beast,grabbed it and threw it off the bridge.

Jake:Oh CRAP!I forgot to include the setting since the beginning!

Jake heard the beast below the bridge, it was still alive,it was making grunt noises, he turned around,going for the cab,something gripped his left foot,"Whatta?" Jake looked down thrilled,he saw his ex-girlfriends body,reanimated!  
"Ah!" Jake tried loosing up the grip,he pulled his leg,he kicked everywhere,but no feeling of loosening,he looked at his foot,a hand was stick to it,but no body.  
"AHHHH!"he screamed once ran to the cab,he went inside and searched for something that can be used as a weapon,he searched in the cabinet the Taxi Driver took out the gun back at the city,he found a knife,he got up,he hit his head with the roof,he ran to get Maya's dead-alive body,he was going to pierce the knife through her head,then he stopped,Jake started crying."Why?Why God?Why are you making me DO this?"he stared at Maya's moving body,he went on his knees and whispered,"I'm SO sorry,I hope you go to heaven,Maya,you deserve it."he raised the knife and pierced Maya's brain,he kept crying,Maya's body jolted,"Ah!"he screamed,he stirred the knife to make sure the reanimated body was dead,he got up and walked to the tried calming down,but he couldn't stop thinking of Maya,he screamed in the top of his lungs,"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"he looked at the cab,and kicked it,he clenched his fists and punched the car,not even the pain on his knuckles could bare the pain he was suffering for Maya,and he WAS bleeding,he went inside the car,pushed Noodles put his hands on the wheel and clenched it with all his strength,he got a call,it was lifted his phone,he threw it at the front window and it went flying out the car into the street,it was still exited the car and walked to the cellphone,he grabbed it and lifted it,"Hello?"he said.  
"DUDE!HEY!Can you come for me?"  
"Phelix?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I can,but I'm running out of gas and you know,I'm not in Kansas anymore."  
"Yeah,you're right."  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Remember that guy,uh...uh...Ah!Yeah Roberto?"  
"Yeah."  
"He has an airplane right?"  
"Yeah."  
" you wait I'm going for you...just WAIT


End file.
